


timeless

by angel1cs



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Lives, Soulmates, They're All Gay, albert is hard of hearing, bc self projection, idk what else to tag, its not sad I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel1cs/pseuds/angel1cs
Summary: in which before you die you can optionally leave a note for yourself in your next life, and albert dasilva is sure as hell going to listen to his.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	timeless

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is the first ralbert fic I'm writing on here, and i really hope it turns out well !! I can't remember where I saw this idea from but I'm really excited to write it!
> 
> quick heads up, this chapter takes place in ralberts past life, it also includes major character death. it kind of hurt to write, but I promise the other chapters will be much happier !
> 
> alright, enjoy!

“Toni, will you please just listen to me I- I’m sorry I didn't mean to-” Albert spoke quickly, watching as Antonio quickly grabbed his car keys and cigar from the coffee table.

It had all happened so quickly, Albert wasn’t thinking straight. He was just tired. That was the only logical reasoning as to why moments previous he had tried to kiss his best friend.

The evening had grown dark and gloomy, dark rain clouds stretching across the skys of Manhattan. Albert had just finished his shift at the cafe, cleaning and prepping for the next day before he strolled into the break room, unsurprised when he found his best friend lounging on the break couch and reading over a newspaper.

This had become their (almost) daily routine. Antonio gets off of work and goes to the coffee shop to wait for Albert, grabbing a paper on his way over. He whines at the bar until Albert gives him free coffee and then waits for his friend in the back so they can catch up on the previous days news, neither having time in the mornings to stop and read. They did the same thing 5 times a week, so why was today different?

Maybe it was the way Tonio’s hands flipped through the paper, visible veins catching his eye every time a page was turned. Or how his messy blonde ringlets fell carelessly across his forehead and all Al could imagine doing was brushing the single loose curl off his brow. It was the little things Albert noticed this time, all the things he loved about his best friend.

From the smell of cheap cologne and smoke that clung to the blonde to the way his tongue darted out of his mouth whenever he was happy, Albert loved him. He zoned out when he realized his best friend was staring back at him. Alberts eyes quickly darted from the sea swirling in his eyes to the small bead of light that caught just on Antonio’s cupid's bow and before he could stop himself from making the biggest mistake of his life, he was leaning in.

Thinking back on it, Albert could have sworn Toni was kissing back. Though faster than Albert could even begin to comprehend that, Antonio sprung up from his seat, newspaper falling to the floor.

Antonio stood there for a moment, hands running through his curls while trying to process what had happened, no longer listening to the string of apologies and excuses that were falling breathlessly from the redheads mouth.

His eyes darted around the room quickly before he grabbed his belongings off the coffee table and bee-lined it to the door, shrugging his jacket on in the process. Toni fumbled with his keys as he stepped out into the downpour, desperately trying to find the right key to his car, completely distracted and unaware of the headlights headed straight towards him. All he could hear was the sound of his name being yelled desperately by his friend ringing in his ears, and then nothing.

Alberts feet carried him to Antonio’s now lifeless body, his brain scrambling. My fault, all my fault. I'm so sorry, Toni. I'm so sorry. Tears mixed with rain streamed down his face as he cradled his friend in his arms, shouting pleas for someone to get help. Someone to undo the damage he had caused.

For the rest of the day Albert felt like a ghost in his own body. It was as if the life had been ripped out of him and now he stood watching from the sidelines, his only thoughts blaming himself for being so goddamn stupid and wishing with every cell in his body that Tonio would be okay.

He paced the waiting room for what felt like hours, waiting for results on his best friend's condition. Every now and then one of their friends would join him, resting an easy hand on his shoulder, reminding him how strong Antonio was, how he’d be okay. Albert didn't believe them, they didn’t see how beaten up he was. They didn’t see the cuts and blood and broken bones. They couldn’t promise anything.

Still, he nodded along to their words, doing everything in his power not to completely break down crying. Well, that was until Patrick showed up. Patrick was both his and Antonio’s best friend.

Albert crashed into the shorter's arm, hugging him tightly. His eyebrows threading together as tears threatened to fall. 

“Hey Al… Any word on him?” Patrick spoke gently, rubbing Alberts back before gently pulling away.

“No. There hasn’t been an update since he went into surgery.” He spoke so quietly he was sure his friend hadn’t heard him but alas, Patrick nodded, moving so he could wrap an arm loosely around Alberts torso.

“Let’s go get you a bottle of water, yeah?” Patrick asked to which Albert nodded, the redhead hated crying in front of his friends and being in the waiting room for so long, the not-so-subtle glances strangers shot at the pacing, puffy eyed boy, it had all started to kinda freak him out.

Albert grabbed a dollar from his wallet, inserting it into the vending machine and waiting impatiently as his water fell to the bottom of the machine. Patrick shot the redhead a concerned look as he gulped down the cool water. 

Almost everyone in their big friend group thought there was something more between Albert and Antonio, friends didn't look at each other like they did. Deep down even the two boys themself knew it. 

The two friends sat on the floor beside the vending machine, Patrick went to say something but was cut off when Romeo came running into the room, “Hey, the doctors back.” He said quickly before running back to the original waiting room. 

Albert and Patrick lept up from where they sat, scrambling to get back to the waiting room. They slowed to a walk when they reached the room, relieved the doctor had waiting for them to get back.

Albert stood with his jaw dropped as the doctor spoke, apologizing for their loss. His friends cried and held each other, but all Al could do was stand there. His best friend was gone. Dead. A mother had lost her son, many of their friends had lost a brother, and Albert lost his Toni.

And it was all his fault

**Author's Note:**

> patrick is finch btw!! I'm sure a lot of ppl in the newsies fandom know that that's his first name but I thought id just add it here just in case it was confusing.
> 
> also! I imagine this takes place sometime between the 50-60s. now imagine them in period typical clothes, you're welcome.
> 
> this ended up being shorter than I wanted, but I still hope you enjoyed! ill try to update later? or tomorrow maybe? sometime soon hopefully :)
> 
> if you're interested, you can find me on Tumblr at dustedlibraries ! i don't really post there but I check it a lot
> 
> okay ill shut up now, auf wiedersehen !


End file.
